Forum:Design
I must say, after a few days here, that design of these wiki is really terrible and amateurish. The background is too transparent. The background color itself isn't that bad though. But it does NOT correspond with other colors like templates, navboxes and infoboxes. The choosing of colors in these templates are really horrid. You cannot use deep rich colors on creamy background! Even in infoboxes the colors are too contrasty. Rich brown heading with green and yellow background and navy blue font? Oh, c'mon. Whole infobox should be in one color and max 3 tints of that color (like here, just 2 tints of brown, one for headers and one for background). Use of "hard-defined" colors (like magic words GREEN, YELLOW etc.) should be banned. --Silesian (talk) 15:30, April 16, 2013 (UTC) :I have felt that some of the template color choices are bewildering, myself. I'd attempted to make some headway on this issue myself, but didn't really get anywhere with it. Suffice to say that I would support proposals for new color schemes. 16:06, April 16, 2013 (UTC) ::How to say... when I arrived here, it was really... tough. We still have 2 templates. One is we currently use and one is that we don't - it has too much complex coding, but I have not deleted it as there are hundreds of pages still using them. And to be exact... colors are actually randomized and I did not have anyone to give opinions about them... until now. Not sure if it is better than before... All right, I suppose you can experiment with the templates here, then report back to me. Energy X ∞ 19:32, April 16, 2013 (UTC) :::To be honest, that older version is much better (except that black background where the image should be). It is not flagrant and it is color-unified. But firstly - do we want this creamy blue background and do we want it so transparent? --Silesian (talk) 19:38, April 16, 2013 (UTC) ::::Here I thought the background would help us. If you want, everyone can search for a background and we can discuss which would be a good image to use as the background. Energy X ∞ 20:17, April 16, 2013 (UTC) :::::Tell me why do you think that people come here? To read info about MM series or to watch a static background image? --Silesian (talk) 09:20, April 17, 2013 (UTC) ::::::You have a good point. I hadn't thought about it. Making the background we have current is what made me think it would attract editors. But if you think it does not, I ask you then this - what do you think the best action would be to do next? Energy X ∞ 09:59, April 17, 2013 (UTC) :::::::It's hard to say. Only wiki I have some editor-community-experience with is czech Wikipedia and there is no problem with attracting new editors. It's hard, to be honest. Basicly you need to attract readers first and then try to recruit some of them. Bigger visit rate, bigger chance for new editor. You can make request for spotlight. You can try to contact MM communities (pages, forums etc.) and try to negotiate some sort of cooperation (e.g. link to this wiki) or just try to pull some of theirs contributors. You can try YouTube campaign even, if you are familiar with video making. Make wiki-page on Facebook and Google+... There are lot of possibilities. But the main thing is quality content, simple and decent design, quality content and of course quality content. Did I mention quality content? --Silesian (talk) 11:26, April 17, 2013 (UTC) We tried with the spotlight and we still wait for it to happen (though we should've been spotlighted before and due to a glitch didn't). About the other ways I am not familiar with, so maybe someone can get that done for us...? As for content, we all do what we can and that is what makes this Wiki stable. Energy X ∞ 19:27, April 17, 2013 (UTC) So I propose to make this wiki background as non-transparent white and edge creamy blue. The main color will be blue. Somethink like this. Or the main theme color could be red, orange, brown or green (I'm talking about lighter tints of course). --Silesian (talk) 08:01, April 18, 2013 (UTC) :So? --Silesian (talk) 15:28, April 24, 2013 (UTC) ::Well, I can't really speak for everyone, seeing as how I don't even use Oasis unless I'm checking how a page looks in it, myself, but it doesn't sound like a bad idea to me, certainly. 15:55, April 24, 2013 (UTC) :::Oh, haven't seen the reply, sorry. Hm, I suggest a vote to take further action. If you want, I can write it today. Energy X ∞ 16:22, April 24, 2013 (UTC) ::::And questions will be...? --Silesian (talk) 16:40, April 24, 2013 (UTC) :::::... to keep the background colors or change it to proposal you brought up - either variations of red or blue. Energy X ∞ 17:12, April 24, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Well, my proposal consisted of three separate things. 1) Transparency yes or no 2) Background color 3) main color theme. :) --Silesian (talk) 17:22, April 24, 2013 (UTC) :::::::Very well, that will be inputed in the request. It should be done by tonight. Energy X ∞ 17:26, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Voting and further changes So vote was for new color scheme. I did some tests here. There are two i-boxes in two variations. Mainly it's for color scheme (white background and blue main color) and layout of i-boxes. Please comment. --Silesian (talk) 11:42, May 2, 2013 (UTC)